Moving On
by alexinreallife
Summary: Juno/Mark...what will become of Mark and Juno once Mark leaves Vanessa and Juno has her baby? read and review! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Moving On**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters...yadda yadda lol

**Chapter 1**

Juno rest her head on Mark's shoulder as they continued their small dance. Juno felt so content, so happy. She didn't know why, but she secretly loved when Vanessa wasn't home. Mark set his chin on her head and sighed. Juno closed her eyes and let her mind wander when suddenly Mark spoke.

"I'm leaving Vanessa."

Juno froze and pulled away from him. "What?! No no you can't leave her! You two are going to take care of this baby together!" she yelled.

"I know. But it's not going to work that way…we're just not in love with each other anymore." he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh yes you are, come on. No, you're just confused…I-" she stopped and looked down.

"Well, how do you think of me? I mean, why are you over here?" he asked.

Juno's heart was racing. Good question, she thought. But she had no idea what to say to that. "Uhmm well…" she looked up and met his eyes. A slight smile came across her face. God, Mark really was adorable and they had soo much in common. And he's right, she chose to come see him. She knew he would be home alone but she loved it.

"I can tell you what _I_ think.." Mark said as he moved closer to her. "I think…that in some crazy event we happened to meet each other, and yeah we connect, but it's something more. You just make me feel…well, young again, and we can laugh and talk about anything and everything." He paused as he set his hand on Juno's shoulder. She felt her heart begin to race and she could tell she was definitely blushing like non other!

Juno sighed. "In an odd way, I completely agree. I mean, I feel so different when I'm with you and-" she paused., she knew she just _had _to tell him how she felt. "-and I'm over here because I wanted to be alone with you, and yes I knew Vanessa wasn't here but that just made it better. I mean, there is seriously _nothing better_ than chillin' with you and rockin' to some tune-age…even if it's sissy stuff" she flashed him a smile.

"Really." He said as he put his arm on her shoulder. Juno felt hot, the way he said 'really' sent a chill down her spine. God he's sexy, she thought to herself with a smile.

"Yeah really." She said softly.

Mark moved his body closer to her causing her breathing to increase greatly. She wasn't sure if he was going to kiss her or not, but just the thought of it got her extremely excited. She closed her eyes as he whisked her bangs back from her face. He moved in even closer until he heard the garage door opening. "Shit, that's Vanessa." They both stepped back quickly and ran upstairs. Vanessa walked into the kitchen and jumped when she heard Juno's voice greet her.

"Vanessa! Hi! How's it goin?"

"Uhh hi Juno. What are you doing here?" she asked looking over at Mark quizically, who was trying to keep from grinning.

"Oh, I just wanted to keep you updated on things…I uh, I'm expecting the baby here in about a week." She said swinging her arms back and forth and nodding her head.

"Oh yes, uh- well thank you.." Vanessa said seeming uncomfortable.

"Well! I gotta bounce, just wanted to stop by for a second and keep you updated on this baby shizz. Can you believe that thing's actually gonna pop outta me? _Crazy!" _she headed for the door and turned around to give Mark one last smile. He winked and smiled as she walked out the door.

Mark sighed. "So."

"So…about a week or so!" Vanessa said raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, uhm, we need to talk." They both sat down and Mark took in a deep breath as he gathered his thoughts. "Look, I know this baby means the world to you and you've wanted one for a really long time."

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, I'm just not ready to be a father yet." He said softly.

Vanessa glared at him. "You're…not ready?"

"I'm not. And I'm sorry but that's the way it is." He said.

"Well…no. No, I've wanted this for too long. We are soo close and I'm _not _going to throw it all away because you're not ready to be a grown up yet." She stood up.

"Well…I'm sorry. But it's your choice." He paused. "A baby……or me."

She looked up at him with obvious anger and frustration. "I want a baby more than anything in the world."

Mark stood up, put his hands in his pockets and sighed. "I'll go call a lawyer."

...to be continued

Chapter 2 is coming very soon :D

lemme know whatcha think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Moving On**

**Chapter 2**

Juno finally made it home. She successfully ignored something Bren was yelling to her. She got up to her room, plopped on her bed and sighed. She really couldn't believe what had happened, she wasn't even sure if it _did _happen. But all she could think about was Mark. She knew this next week would be complete hell, but she knew once it's over, it's over. She lay there on her bed letting her mind wander off…she wondered what might have happened in the basement if Vanessa hadn't shown up. They were so close...her mind continued wandering endlessly until she was brought back down to earth by her cell phone ringing. She picked it up and looked at the screen.

-Mark-

She instantly sat up and took a deep breath. "Hello." She answered.

"Hey you!" he greeted her, instantly making her grin.

"What's up homes?"

"Uhm, well, I- I told Vanessa I wasn't ready to be a father and that either she wanted to have the baby or keep me. Aaaaaand she chose the baby." Mark explained.

Juno's eyes widened. "Ohh wow. So you guys are..."

"Getting a divorce? Yes. We have it all scheduled and everything." Mark sighed.

"Wow." Juno was in shock. She really didn't think they would end up getting a divorce. They seemed so perfect. But oh well, Vanessa's loss. "So, I think I'll still give the baby to Vanessa and just forget about all the whole thing and stuff, you know?"

"Oh. Yeah definitely. I sure as hell won't see you any differently because of it." He laughed.

"Well good, cause you have indeed already seen me at my fattest, crankiest, and funniest-walking self." She chuckled.

"Listen, uhm, I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable in any way today. I just kinda-"

"Ohh no, no. Uncomfortable? No, man...I was actually uncomfortable when Vanessa showed up. Nah that was.." Juno trailed off. "exciting. And I don't mean exciting like watching an intense game of football or something, I mean _exciting._" She just realized she had the biggest grin on her face the entire time since she picked up the phone. Hell, she wasn't sure she'd even stopped smiling since her and Mark were in the basement. She loved it.

"Ohhh I know what you mean!" Mark laughed. "It was hell hiding that fucking hard-on right when Vanessa showed up!" he laughed again.

"Wow...now _that's _hot!" Juno let her mind flashback wishing she could be there at that moment again. She sighed.

"Yeah, that was a tough one to hide." They both laughed again for several seconds.

"Well, hey, I don't know what the hell is gonna happen in the next week or so but I think we should just do our own thing for a while. You know? Like, I'll just pop the kid out, you wrap the divorce up and you know, we'll get in touch after that. Tight?"

Mark smiled to himself. "Sounds amazing. Take care Juno, you know you can call me anytime. Ok?"

"Yeah defintiely, muchas gracias sir Mark."

Mark smiled again. "See ya loser."

"Bye jerk." With that Juno closed her phone. Wow, she thought.

The next week was hectic, just as she had imagined, and yes she couldn't keep her mind off Mark. He had called her the day after she had the baby to see how she was doing and let her know the divorce was final. Juno was ecstatic when he called. It had only been a week, but it felt like years to her. Now all she wanted to do was think about the future. All the baby shit was behind her now. She couldn't wait to see Mark, hopefully it would be soon, and he felt the exact same.


	3. Chapter 3

"_FINALLY!" _Juno said as she got home from school and threw her bookbag clear across her floor. Summer was finally here. I had been 3 weeks since she spoke to Mark, they agreed it would be better if they wait until school got out and when he got settled into his new loft for them to see each other. Almost immediately, Juno hopped in the blue van.

"Hey!" Juno shouted as Mark opened the door.

"Juno!" Mark's face instantly lit up as he opened his arms and embraced her.

"God you look beautiful." He complimented her as he motioned his hand to come in.

"Thanks! You look as wonderful since the last time I saw you a month ago." Juno grinned. She loved his style. He always wore the coolest shirts, mainly band t-shirts, just like her. "God I missed you Mark." She said thinking back from the last time they saw each other. She really did miss him.

"Oh I missed you too! You know you're my favorite gal with the mysterious name…_not _like the city in Alaska." Mark chuckled. They both stood there smiling at each other. I swear they could do that for hours.

Juno spun around and eyed his 'loft' as he called it. "Nice place you got here, homes!"

"Why thank you. Yeah it's just perfect for me." Mark said nodding his head proudly and looking around his living room like he's just seen it for the first time. Juno flopped down on his couch. Mark slowly sat down next to her, not too close. "I got to keep the couch." He said rubbing the coushin.

"No shit! I thought it felt familiar." Juno bounced on the couch, and giggled.

"Yep, I think about you everytime I sit on it." Mark said.

Juno looked over at him quizically. "Why's that?"

"Well, I happen to think this is the first time that you and I first connected, you know, like when we watched The Wizard of Gore and you got were scared shitless…"

"Shut up! I was not!" She laughed and slapped his arm. A smile smile crept on his face as his eyes met hers. Juno felt her heart starting to race. Mark had this way about him where he could just look at you and not even say a word and make you completely melt. Juno noticed that since the first day they met, when he was sitting across from her and she was secretly giggling to herself and thinking what a dork this guy is in his perfect little blue sweater, not that she didn't think he was cute to begin with. But it all changed when she got a glance at that Les Paul. 'Kimber' as he called it. Juno thought back to all the times where Vanessa had gotten in the way and ruined perfectly good moments between them. She replayed the moment on the first day they met when they played "Doll Parts" together. They only got into the first few lines of the song because Vanessa came charging up and interupped their 'jam session'. Then she thought about the time they watched The Wizard of Gore and they were so neatly wrapped in each other sharing stories, and Juno explaining what her name meant, until being interuppted again when Vanessa came home. Then the day. The day in the basement. Her mind continued wandering when Mark spoke.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked cutely.

"Shoot."

"Well," he began, scooting closer on the couch to her, "have you ever wondered what would've happened in the basement that day? You know, if Vanessa hadn't come home early..." his voice was low and sexy, which drove Juno crazy.

...to be continued once again

final chapter is next :D


	4. Chapter 4

CH4

Juno felt her face get hot. "Wow. Honest to blog I have thought about that _many _of times." She saw a smile grow on Mark's face. "I mean, well, it sucks because I was hoping I would've at least got a kiss!" she raised her eyebrows in a silly way.

"Ohh a kiss huh?" he raised one eyebrow then laughed. "Well truse me I wanted to." They were at that place again, staring at each other, completely engulfed in each other's eyes like they both were speaking without words. Mark took in a deep breath and sighed. "So show me, how did you see this kiss goin' down?"

Juno locked onto his beautiful eyes once again. "Well, of course you'd-" she began but Mark stopped her.

"No, no. _Show _me…and I'll go along with it and see if it's like what _I _had in mind." He had an evil smile on his face which sent blood rushing to Juno's head.

"Uh, um...ok." She stammered. Mark could clearly see how nervous she was.

"Alright, tell you what, how bout I show you what I had planned first." He scooted closer to her and rested his hand on her shoulder. Mark looked deep into her eyes and brushed a piece of her hair back when he slowly moved closer to her and locked his lips onto hers. It was a slow kiss they both fully enjoyed. He pulled away and looked at her. Juno looked into his eyes once again, moved forward, and continued the delicious kiss, this time with more force, their tongues fighting each other's.

They slid down farther on the couch slowly until Mark was lightly on top of her. Now he was kissing her anywhere his lips could reach, her cheeks, her neck, and back to her lips once again. Every inch of her was on fire as his hands wandered about her body. They continued their wonderful make-out session until Mark shifted his body on top of her. Now, she could clearly feel his erection pressing against her thigh. She felt a jolt of excitement instantly at the feeling of it. Juno desperately grasped his shirt and tugged at it. Mark swiftly threw it off and onto the floor. Juno took a few necessary seconds to fully take in the amazing-ness of his muscular body. She sat up some and removed her top and bra. Mark's eyes widened and he quickly dipped down to suck on her perky nipples causing her to moan softly. He found her lips again and let his hand trail from her chest and farther down and rubbed her thighs.

"Is this something like you had in mind?" Mark said breathlessly. Juno couldn't even get a word in as she felt his fingers creep in her jeans and softly started rubbing her in slow circles. "My god, you're so wet." He whispered so softly she barely heard him. He continued slowly until he slid back and removed her jeans and panties. He then got up from the couch and slid his own jeans and boxers from his waist to the floor leaving him with a glorified erection. Juno stared at his member for quite some time before Mark slowly got on top of her. She moaned like crazy in anticipation. He kissed her again as he prepared himself.

"Oh wait. I better get a condom." Mark said attempting to stand up.

"No, no I'm on the pill now." Juno said holding him down on top of her.

Mark smiled and whispered, "Good girl."

Juno laughed, which quickly turned to a moan as she felt him thrust into her. He began moving slowly, in and out, planting small kisses on her forehead. He then moved faster and more rough driving her crazy. Juno glanced up at him and smiled. Beads of sweat were already developing on his perfect face. Mark thrust faster and grinned as Juno's moans became increasing louder. Mark felt himself getting close but he fought it off, he wanted to make her come first, that was always a rule of his.

"Oh _GOD!" _Juno screamed out as her body trembled beneath Mark. Soon after Mark came inside her, both moaning and clawing and grasping and for each other. Both in complete bliss simultaneously.

"Fuck." Mark said as he collapsed on top of her. "Jesus, Juno…you just about gave this man a heart attack." He said still trying to catch his breath.

"You..are...amazing!" she managed to say despite being completely out of breath herself as well. Mark shot a smile at her. They both lay there for a few minutes, then Mark got up and started getting dressed. Juno sat up more and watched him.

He stumbled trying to pull his pants on nearly tripping over the coffee table. He looked over at Juno laying on his couch. "What." He said in a tone Juno found to be rather cute.

"Oh nothing. You're just- Everything you do is beautiful, I don't wanna miss out on anything."

He smirked and sat down next to her. "You won't" he said as he bent down to kiss her on the forehead.

Juno got up and started getting dressed too, Mark' was eyeing her with a smile. "Well damn…it would appear we're _both _just beautiful bitches!" He cracked up laughing and Juno gave him a big hug.

"I gotta get goin' but I'm thinkin' we definitely need to do this again." She said raising her eyebrows.

"Hells yeah! Or right on, or whatever you guys say." He laughed.

She caught his eyes. If Juno were to suddenly vanish off the face of the planet at that very moment she knows she would be content and have absolutely no regrets. She wasn't sure if this was all a dream, but she loved every second that passed when she was with him…say nothing of the fact he was _frickin' amazing _in bed. She smiled at the thought. Mark walked her over to the door. "So you're definitely gonna have to gimme a call soon, dude."

"Oh yeah, that is a must." Mark stared at her for a few seconds. Unknown to Juno, Mark was thinking and was feeling the exact same things as her. Mark never considered her age to be a problem. And although he never found himself out specifically looking for younger girls, in no way at all was he like that, he just connected so much with Juno. He was certain that he loved her.

Juno sighed. "Well, I'll see you soon Mark."

"Can't wait." Mark leaned in and softly kissed her lips. Juno grinned widely as she turned and walked out the door.

"I'm making you a new CD, just so you know!" she yelled out as she opened the van door.

"Alright, can't wait to see what you have to show me." He laughed and watched Juno as she drove off, giving a little honk of the van's horn.

Mark shut the door, grabbed one of those sporty drinks from his fridge and sat on his couch. He smiled to himself. Now he would definitely _always _think about her every time he sat on his couch.


End file.
